How you will feel when he's gone
by bbcutiepie9
Summary: George has died how will everyone react? Will Derek and Meredith Every Get Married? Could Meredith be Pregnant? Find out what happens
1. Chapter 1 George is dead

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

The room went silent as Dr. Shepard called out time of death 6:24 pm. Everyone else in the room could not believe there eyes, George O'Malley was dead. Dr. Shepard was only worried about how he would tell everyone close to George it would be hard. He's mother would be heartbroken, loosing her husband and now loosing her son. All George had done was save a life to end his. Dr. Shepard walk out of the room and saw Meredith's face. "Is he dead" she asked knowing the answer but not able to believe it. The look on Dr. Shepard's face said it all. A tear rolled down her face, her friend was dead.

Knock Knock Dr. Shepard knocked on Izzies door not knowing what to say. "How are you feeling today Izzie" Dr. Shepard said trying not to make eye contact. " Honestly I feel like crap" Izzie said barely able to breath." Izzie I got to talk to you about something" Shepard said looking down at the floor." Is there something wrong" Izzie said worried that something's wrong. "Izzie, George was in an accident, " Shepard said "He's ok right, right," Izzie said not knowing what hell say next. "Izzie he didn't make it, I thought you might have wanted to know, I am so sorry," Shepard said. Tears were rolling so fast down her face she was upset. By the time Shepard left the room the whole hospital knew George was dead. Dr. Shepard then saw George's mom and brothers walk thought the hospital doors. Know he really didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to tell Mrs. O'Malley her son was dead. "Oh your Georges Dr. right, I am Mrs. O'Malley" Georges mother said to a sad looking Shepard. " Umm…Yes" Shepard said trying not to look into her eyes." How is he I got a call he was in so kind of accident I came as soon as I could, Can we see him" said Mrs. O'Malley. " Yeah how is Georgey" said one of his brothers." I am so sorry Mrs. O'Malley George didn't he didn't make it, we did everything we could" Dr. Shepard blurted out." No you're joking your just joking" Mrs. O'Malley said with tears in her eyes. "I am so sorry" Dr. Shepard said trying to keep it together. Dr. Shepard wasn't close to George but this was hard telling all the people that care about him he's dead. Meredith waited at the elevator door for Shepard as she did everyday after work." Today was a very tough day?" Derek said making his way to Meredith. "Yeah it's been hard on all of us, I am going to miss George" said Meredith as a tear came down her face. "Lets go home, I need some sleep" a tired looking Meredith said


	2. Chapter 2 The Funeral

Izzie kept shouting as Meredith was begging her to get ready.

"I am not going, I cant I don't feel well, I just cant" Izzie said making up a lie to cover up the real reason she wasn't going to Georges funeral.

"He would have wanted you there" Meredith said almost about to give up.

"No and that's final" Izzie said loud and clear.

Meredith couldn't take it anymore she couldn't make Izzie go if she really didn't want to.

Meredith left the room and walked up to Alex.

"Please go in there and knock some sense into your wife, She says she isn't going" Meredith said determined to make Izzie go.

"Come on Izzie its time to go where all waiting for you" Alex said in a sweet loving voice knowing his wife lost a dear friend to her.

"I told you all I am not going" Izzie screamed tears rolling down her eyes

" I didn't even get to say good bye we weren't even as close as we used to be and know he's he's dead" Izzie cried out while sinking into her bed.

"Fine then I am not going," said Meredith while walking into the room

"Me too" said Christina doing the same as Meredith

"And Me" Bailey said and excused everyone else from the room.

"Hey Izzie how you holding up" Bailey said in a mothering voice

" Where all sad you know, No one got to say goodbye to him death is the way of life" Bailey said always having helpful advice

" I know but we weren't as close as we used to be and know he's dead" Izzies shouted out barely keeping it together.

" Just think of all the great times George and you have had together, Through your ups and downs you were always there for him and I think now most of all he would want you at his funeral so get out of bed, get dressed or I will drag you out Well I mean wheel you out of this, you don't have enough strength to walk around yet" said Bailey in a stern but yet loving way.

Izzie didn't have to say anything she just smiled and her eyes watered.

**20 minutes later at Georges Funeral**

Everyone was scared and afraid to go up to George's body it freaked them out even though they were doctors.

Meredith was the first to go and others followed

Bailey

Christina

Chief

Alex

Derek

And many of George's friends and family.

The only ones that didn't go were Izzie and Lexie and Georges mom.

But it was the right thing to do see Georges face one more time.

Lexie had finally made her way up there, her and George were good friends and cared about each other, it was hard for her.

As she left Georges body tears flowed down her face.

Even though George and Izzie weren't as close it was hard for her they bother still had a unbreakable friendship from the start.

She then wheeled her way up there crying her eyes out not letting go of his hand. She most has held his hand for an hour she couldn't let go until it was time to leave.

Izzie was back in her bed that night when Alex came through the door

" How you feeling" Alex said in a soft voice

" Ok I guess, I just glad I went to say goodbye, Its just hard" Izzie said in a gloomy tone

" I know" Alex said kissing the top of her head

"If you need someone to talk to I can help" Alex said meaning every word.

"I love you" Izzies murmured

" I love you too," Alex said while Lying next to Izzie in the bed breathing in the sweet smell of her shampoo.

Ok so this is my second chapter what do you think? Please Review and if any of you have any ideas send me them. Sorry I took so long to write this chapter I will try to write the third chapter sooner. And sorry last chapter was so short. And next chapter is probably going to be about Meredith and if she is pregnant or not.


	3. Chapter 3 Pregnancy test

As Derek woke up he could hear Meredith puking in the bathroom.

"Are you ok in there?" Derek shouted in a sleepy tone of voice.

"Yeah I think I might have ate something bad or something," Meredith groaned.

"Do you want me to call the chief and tell him your sick" Derek said

"No I think I will be fine" Meredith said softly

As Meredith walked through the hospital doors she felt tired and had a major headache and for some reason was craving something chocolate.

"You should really go home you look horrible" Cristina said worried about her best friend.

" Its probably the stomach bug or maybe I ate something bad" Meredith blurted out.

" Do you have any aspirin I have a headache and do you have any chocolate I been craving chocolate" Meredith. Moaned.

" Meredith are you PREGNANT, omg you are" Christina yelled

She yelled so loud the whole hospital probably heard her.

"No of coarse not, No I am not, I don't think so it's just the stomach bug or…oh could I be, No I can't be. Derek and me aren't even married and how could I possible raise a

Baby" Meredith said gasping for air.

" I can't believe it" Cristina said shocked.

" I am not even sure" Meredith said not able to believe that she could be pregnant

Meredith ran to the garbage pale as she through up again and again. When she was done she wiped her mouth as she lifted her head half the hospital was looking at her.

Bailey walked over and asked her if she was ok.

"Yeah I think I have the stomach bug, do you have aspirin I have a headache and I am tired," Meredith said in pain

" I think you should go home and get some rest," Bailey said in a worried voice.

"Maybe someone should head to the store to buy a pregnancy test," Cristina said trying to whisper.

" Your pregnant!" Bailey shouted loud enough for Derek to over hear.

"Pregnant Meredith are you pregnant, when were you going to tell me" Derek said thinking he was the last to find out.

" Well I don't know I might be well yes but I am not sure" Meredith said fast so none could hear the yes in her answer, she knew it was probably a yes and all she had to do was take a pregnancy test.

" I will drive you" Derek volunteered.

" No really I could drive myself," Meredith said as she was reaching for the garbage pale to puck.

" I will take her" Cristina said knowing Meredith didn't really want to go with Derek.

**10 minutes later as they reached a pharmacy a couple blocks away.**

As they entered the store they headed straight for the pregnancy test. They grabbed tons of them just to be extra sure. First response, clear blue, e.p.t and more. They then paid and headed back to the hospital because the pharmacy had no bathroom

Back at the hospital waiting in the bathroom

Meredith and Christina were sitting on the bathroom counted with the door locked.

" I am scared Cristina, how am I supposed to raise this child if I am pregnant, I don't want to be like my mother and how she raised me. I mean I will always be working and I just don't know how I will do it" Meredith said with a sad looking face.

" I know you can do it and you will have Derek and me and Alex and Izzie and your sister and the chief and Bailey. Tons of people who care about you and will help you, so don't be scared " Cristina said trying to comfort her friend.

" Maybe I could put it up for adoption or have an abortion" Meredith said worried.

" No you don't need to you and Derek can raise it and you will have are help" Cristina said in a very loud voice.

" I guess your right, thanks," Meredith said in a relived voice.

" Ok I think its time to see" Meredith said not thriller at all.

" Ready" Cristina said

"No but here we go" Meredith said really not wanting to pick up the test.

Meredith picked up the test and it said……….POSITIVE!!!

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Please Review! And if you guys have any ideas for next chapter send me them. Have an awesome day-=)BYE**


End file.
